Mars (G2)
Origins Mars started out as a desolate planet formed millions of years ago in the Milky Way galaxy, the same galaxy Earth resides in. It remained like this with little activity on it, until many years later. Colonization The Scoutus Copperi began to move to Mars after Copperius, their main home planet, was destroyed by Mesonids. After they arrived at Mars, the refugees from Copperius began to start building immediately, thus, forming the Communist Federation of Mars, which is the reason why Mars is called the red planet. The refugees eventually developed robots to aid them in their construction of their newly formed settlement, and in a few years, the entire eastern part of Mars was turned into a vast city. Organic vs. Bionic It is said that if robots were to be invented, they would eventually gain autonomy, and start a revolution against their creators, and this is what happened to the Copperians and their robots. The robots eventually started an uprising, splitting Mars into two parts, the Communist Federation of Mars and the Mechanical Republic of Mars, which was on the northern end of Mars. The two sides fought for a long time, both of them suffering many casualties, but eventually a stalemate was reached, and they both decided to live together. Aftermath After the war and the loss of robot servants, the Copperians had to do much more work by themselves rather than having their robot servants do everything for them. This caused much fighting inside of the Federation, changing much more of the daily life in Copperius, though it is nothing compared to what happens next. The Storm Though it seems that it couldn't get worse for the scouts and robots, it does. Eventually, the Tanmanians on Earth get word of what appears to be a civilization on Mars. A Tanmanian robot is sent to investigate, named Curiosity. Curiosity sees that there is a settlement that is on Mars, and an attack by the Tanmanian 4th Reich is inevitable. The scouts set up as much defense as they possibly can, but the barriers they set up are immediately torn to shreds by the Tanmanian forces plowing through their cities. Scouts and Robots decide to head back to Copperius, to initiate their plan B, which was to fight of the Mesonids if the Mars colonization was compromised. There are also other Scouts and Robots that stay back to fight on Mars, but they end up falling to the might of the Tanmanian Empire. Back to Copperius The Tanmanian interrogate the captured Scouts for a long time before getting word that their main planet was Copperius and that other robots and scouts decided to head back there to rebuild it after a Mesonid attack. After the Tanmanians got word of the location as well, they set off to conquer Copperius too. The Tanmanians take over Copperius in a huge war that lasts for a while, with the Tanmanians almost having to retreat, but they take over Copperius narrowly. This time, instead of Scouts and Robots being taken off of Mars, they are allowed to stay, since it is their home planet. Extermination The Tanmanians eventually start to do many things to the citizens of Copperius, forcing Solekians to become Tanmanian/Mesonakian, immediately killing or sentencing to manual labor camps Solekian Jews and immediately having robots destroyed for more robotic pieces to use for the Reich's own needs. Of course, a secret rebellion is formed of many of the citizens of Copperius, called the Copperian Rebellion of Solek. Current State The Mars Colony's current state is destroyed, because it, along with many other planets, were destroyed by Tanmanians after their second victory against the Solekian rebels. But the Scout Colonists moved back to their home planet of Copperius, and its current state is the rebels vs. the Tanmanian Empire that is occupying Copperius. But besides the current war, there are many ancient treasures waiting to be discovored on the mysterious planet of Copperius.